


Soulmates-A Drabble

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also platonic soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Just a short drabble about soulmates, platonic and otherwise. Usually I write Malace, romantic Jalec or Malec but this fic is Malec with platonic!Jalec because of the inspiration for the drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written based on personal experience of sorts, except mine had no death and no romantic soulmate. So some of this way creative license. More of a therapy drabble than anything, so read at your own risk (haha).

When people talk about soul mates, they mean someone who shares your soul, a lover who is so close to you that you can’t bear to live without them. It’s said that you only have one soul mate in your life, that once that person is gone the void can never be filled and they will never be forgotten. Alec knows that this is both correct-and completely wrong in every way possible. 

Alec believes in soulmates, he knows they exist first hand, not in the fictional sense of marks and timers but in the very human way of feeling so connected to someone that you don’t have to worry about what you say around them, because they will always understand you and support you. Alec knows that soulmates can be talking about the silliest things or the most serious things and both conversations will be just as meaningful. Alec knows soulmates are special, whether they’re romantic or platonic, they’re to be cherished; and he also knows they’re not permanent. 

It’s on a cold December night that Alec finds himself sitting on the roof of Magnus’s loft, his eyes gazing off into the distance of the sparkling city. The landscape is so full of life and beauty that Alec thinks it’s completely unfair that his soulmate has to miss it. Alec pulled his knees tighter to his chest, tears slipping down his face at a rate he can’t control as he grips an envelope tightly in his hand. The last words he'd read by his soulmate, a quick note explaining why he wouldn't be at work that day, something so simple and meaningless, but not it meant the world to Alec.

Four years ago, Jace had been killed in battle. No matter how hard Alec and Magnus had tried to revive him, they’d lost Jace. It was in the following months while Alec mourned that he knew he’d lost his soulmate, not because of the parabatai bond, but because as basic humans he and Jace could share anything without fear or worry. There was love there, one that didn’t include sexual attraction (though Alec still couldn’t help but think Jace was attractive, his romantic feelings had shifted to a certain warlock), but had no less love and acceptance. 

As time went on without Jace, Alec felt the loss more and more. The loss of someone so special to him, someone that always mad him smile and someone who was always there when he needed it. Someone he would die for and who would die for him in return. Sometimes he found himself writing letters to Jace, leaving them in a box hidden in the bottom of his drawer, just because he needed Jace to know, wherever he was, that Alec still thought of him, that Alec hadn’t forgotten. Alec knew it was silly, but he couldn’t help the need to try and let Jace know, because soulmates can’t be forgotten, they can’t be erased and they can’t be replaced. Soulmates leave a mark on your heart and your very self, that make it impossible to forget them.

Alec almost jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder, his thoughts being pulled away from the past, and he’s met by a gentle smile from his other soul mate, the one who he definitely feels romantic attraction for-Magnus Bane. 

Magnus doesn't say anything, because he doesn't need to, he knows how Alec feels and while other never understood how Alec could love so much, in such a platonic way, Magnus did. He sits next to Alec, crossing his legs and looking out to the skyline, smiling gently when Alec lays his head on his shoulder. Magnus knows he’s loved, that he is Alec’s favorite person; but he also knows that soulmates come in the form of friends and that losing one is one of the hardest things someone can go through. 

Alec closes his eyes as he soaks in his soulmate’s warmth, ‘Wherever you are.’ Alec thinks, whether it’s into nothingness or if Jace can hear him he has no idea, ‘I will always love you.’


End file.
